The Love Note
by Little Misa Amane
Summary: Rated T for kissy stuff at the moment. Kagome is ignored at school, until one day at lunch she gets some guy's phone number and is told to call him. Will she? What will happen if she does? Who is this guy, anyway?
1. Who is He?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, unfortunately, OWN INUYASHA**

_Dear Kagome,_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You may not know it_

_But someone likes you_

_Wow, _Kagome thought as she read the the love note. _Who could this be-no, wait. This is some kind of sick joke._ Kagome's face went from a ditzy daze to her normal serious look.

As she grabbed her books out of her blue locker, she shoved the small card into it. _Whatever,_ she thought, walking hastily to math class.

"Another method of solving systems of equations involves combining the equations with addition or subtraction. The method works best when the variables are not multiplied by anything, and when the-" The math teacher was explaining when he was interrupted.

The door creaked open as Kagome walked into the classroom. "Oh, I'm sorry," she mouthed an apology and took her seat.

The math teacher continued. "...when the variables are not multiplied by anything, and...line up...set things...combination..." Kagome ignored what he was saying.

_What is this from, anyway? Grade six, seven?_ She moved there, in Somerset, Pennsylvania, from Springfield, Ohio three years ago. She was in ninth grade then. This school, she believed, was at least two years behind in academic ability. _I should have graduated years ago, _Kagome told herself, mentally groaning.

She glanced up at the clock from the paper she was drawing on. _Two more minutes of being bored. _

_...Ring! _The bell sounded. _Oh, good, lunch. I'm starving. _Her stomach growled eagerly.

_Hamburgers and fries. Well, that's a nice meal, _Kagome thought. Then, in her mind, screamed, _Unless you are the meal! _Kagome was a vegetarian, and hated the thought of animals being killed for humans' own needs.

When she sat down at an empty table with a lunch one of the cafeteria workers, who was also a vegetarian, made especially for her, someone walked up to her.

"Hey," the voice belonged to a boy, although she didn't know exactly who. She just stared at her tray full of celery and carrots. Kagome had no clue that the boy was speaking to her, since no one else ever did.

"Hey, you," the boy repeated. This time Kagome looked up. "You're Higurashi, right? Kagome Higurashi?"

She stared, not saying a word. _Why is he speaking to me? I'd better just ignore him. He's probably the one who sent me that card as a cruel joke. Well I'm not falling for it._

"Can you here me, or are you deaf? How about mute?" He asked her.

Kagome was just eating a stick of celery, staring at the ground as if there was nothing else to look at.

"Ka-go-me, can you here me?" The boy said in a sing-song voice.

Kagome was getting annoyed now. _What is his deal? _She decided to reply. "What do you want?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I want to talk to you. Can you-" Kagome interrupted him.

"Why...why do you want to speak with me? I know what you're doing, and I am not going to become some part of one of your atrocious senoir pranks." Kagome told him firmly.

"Pranks? What are you talking about? Look, I can't talk here, not to you. Just-" He handed her a small piece of paper. "Call me, okay."

"I will not-" and he was gone. _Should I...no, I can't. He said he can't talk to me here, so...he thinks his social stats will go down if he's seen with me. No wonder he spoke so lowly._


	2. Chapter 2: Currently Unnamed

At home, Kagome held the diminutive paper with the ten digits on it. _This has got to be a _joke, She thought skeptically. _But what if it's not? _She couldn't decide whether to pick the telephone up and dial, or to rip the paper to shreds. Either way, she'll probably lose. Ripping the paper would mean she might never find out if this was a joke or not. If she does call, however, then she may enter the world in which she is publicly humiliated. _What should I do? What, what, what? _She asked herself.

Finally, Kagome reached for the phone. But then she stopped. _No, I will. It's worth a try. _She looked at the sheet of paper and pressed the buttons on the phone: 983-079-6579. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" A laughing girl answered cheerfully.

Kagome couldn't find her voice. She rarely used the telephone, and when she did, she knew who was going to answer or who to ask for. This time, though, she didn't.

"Hello?" The voice repeated, less merry. "Who is this?"

"H-hello? I-is your b-brother there?" She stuttered nervously, unsure that it was her brother.

"Hold on a second," the girl told Kagome.

Almost immediately he said, "Hey?"

"He...llo?" Kagome wondered what she was going to say to him. _Hi, you gave me your phone number and told me to call you? That sure is upfront._

"Oh, hey, it's you. Kagome Higurashi." The boy said.

"Yes, and w-who are you?" She wasn't shy or anything; she only preferred to be left alone rather than to associate with such "losers," as she referred to them as.

"Get any good mail lately?" He was meant the card with the poem on it.

"Would you answer my question, please?" Kagome seemed less nervous now. She didn't stutter or speak slowly.

"Oh, so you don't have a speech impediment. That's good." The boy ignored her request.

"I'll hang up, whoever you are. Please answer me. What is you name? Who are you?" Kagome told him assertively.

"Oh, well your attitude has changed in mere seconds. You're different than you are at school, more talkative." The boy continued to ignore her.

"Alright then," Kagome said just before she slammed the telephone down on the hook.

"Hey!" The boy yelled when he heard the phone hum, telling him that the other person had hung up. "What the-"

_Well, he is obnoxious. Now this is why I don't correlate with other people, and that's why they overlook me, _Kagome thought. _I wonder who that was, anyway. When I glimpsed at him at lunch, he had a strange colored hair: it was a blue-ish color, and tied in a short ponytail. He wore a red T-shirt and blue jeans, and tennis shoes. I think his eyes were dark blue? Well anyway, it doesn't matter because I will never come in contact with him again._

The next day, Kagome was walking to the table she normally sat at during lunch, when the boy she spoke to on the phone passed her. He whispered, "Hey," and winked, a broad grin on his face.

_What does he want?_ Kagome thought. _I've got to find out more about him if he's going to keep bothering me. Maybe I'll file a harassment-_

"Kagome," He sat at her table.

"I thought you couldn't converse with me here." Kagome told him coldly.

"Whatever," He said. "Listen, I need to talk to you about...someone."

"What is your name?" Kagome asked him.

"The person I need to talk to you about is-"

Kagome said again, "What is your name? If you aren't going to tell me, then you might as well leave, because then I won't listen to a single word you say."

"Miroku," He answered shortly. "Anyway, he's sitting over there." He pointed to the table that consisted mostly of the popular seniors.

"Alright? Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No. See, you know his name, right? Well-" Miroku continued.

"No, I don't know his name, actually." Kagome interrupted him.

"InuYasha. He likes you, okay. So, he wanted to know if you wanted to-"

"No, I don't. I'm not interested. You can leave now." Kagome waved her hand.

"I'm not going until you agree to go, Kagome." Miroku told her, more playful than threaten-like.

"Alright then, but you'll be here for a while. Actually, forever." Kagome warned him.

"We'll see..." Miroku said, grinning.

InuYasha was looking over at them, wearing a worried expression. He thought, _I've never been turned down before, but I think I might this time. This girl is different than all the others. She doesn't fall all over me...or my dog ears. I don't think she's ever even noticed me. I heard her say she didn't even know my name. That's what sort of makes me like her. I mean, she wouldn't just do anything for me just because she thinks I'm cute. Well, I hope she says yes. I'm pretty sure she will, since Miroku was voted the perviest/most annoying guy in school...since Kindergarten._

_With him watching me eat like this, I feel so self-conscious. Oh, I'm so embarrassed. I wonder if that InuYasha guy really does like me...or if it's just a ridiculous joke. With this guy...Miroku, or whatever, looking at me with such...lustful eyes, it's hard not to do anything to get him out of my face. _Kagome was thinking, her face scarlet.

"Yes," Kagome found herself saying. "Yes, fine. I'll go, alright? Just get away from me, you freak!" She spoke much loudly than she usually did. Actually, she yelled it.

Everyone stared at her, not knowing who she was.

"N-nothing, everyone. J-just go ab-about your l-lives." Kagome said it as loudly as she could, though only reaching a bit higher than a whisper.

"Alright," Miroku beamed. "He'll see you tonight at Somerset Restaurant."

InuYasha looked relieved as ever, but felt a little guilty because he practically forced her to go with him. _But aside from that, _he thought, _I can't wait._

_Oh, great, _Kagome sighed deeply, _a date. _


	3. The Date

Not nervous at all, Kagome opened her closet door and picked out a dress that she only wore once. It was a thin strapped, black dress, and reached about to the middle of her thighs. Her mother forced her to wear it for the reception of her aunt's wedding.

As she slipped it on, Kagome thought, _This will be a good dress to wear when I dump him...or maybe he'll dump me first. Seeing how I've never even met this In...InuYasha...I'll bet it's a prank, or maybe he's just mistaken me with someone else. If that's the case, he probably thinks I'm the 'much more beautiful, popular Kikyo.' _

Instead of putting on her usual dark make up, Kagome borrowed some of her mothers. Light pink eye shadow, hot pink, yet not so noticeable blush, and cherry red lipstick.

_Whatever this guy is planning, he is going to be sorry. _She put on an evil smile, but quickly wiped it away.

_And last, shoes...Oh, I hate high heels, but it's for a good cause: My cause, _She thought as she groaned.

She arrived at Somerset Restaurant, a very fancy restaurant that teens didn't usually hang out at. _Well, if he's popular, he must also be rich...unless he plans on having me pay the check._

_There she is, _InuYasha thought. _I'd better bring her over here at the table._

He said, "Hey, Kagome, I'm InuYasha. Come over here; this is where we're sitting."

Kagome said nothing in reply. She wasn't going to fall into his plan..._Wait, he knows I'm Kagome. He doesn't think I'm Kikyo. Well then, that narrows it down. It's just a simple joke, that's all. _

"So," InuYasha said as they were seated. "You're probably wondering why I asked you out, aren't you?"

"You asked me out? Are you sure about that?" Kagome inquired.

"Well, technically Miroku did. I listened, though." InuYasha told her. _I hope she starts to like me. I like her so much. _

"Well, Inu...whatever your name is, I will not be part of your little hoax." Kagome told him.

"My name's InuYasha, and what's a hoax?" He asked cluelessly.

"A hoax is a joke, a prank, a trick. Do you understand?" Kagome answered him, annoyed at his short vocabulary. _And, _she added, _him in general._

_She sure seems to hate me. What would Miroku do right now...oh, wait, that was close. That pervert would do something I could never do! _InuYasha thought.

_This is going great. Now how do I dump him? _Kagome wondered. _I've never done anything like this before; it's kind of...exhilarating. _Kagome involuntarily smiled.

_She's smiling, _InuYasha took that as a good sign that she was starting to like him, but he was definitely wrong. _Okay, say something nice._

"I like your..." He didn't finish his sentence. Kagome thought he had nothing to say, until she saw where he was staring.

"You hentai!" She screamed at him, loud enough that anyone could hear in two blocks' range.

"H-what?" Living in America his whole life, InuYasha didn't know anything but English. He was oblivious as to what a hentai was.

Kagome slapped him as hard as she possibly could, her long, sharp nails piercing through his skin, leaving a noticeably large scratch on his once flawless skin.

He shrieked in pain. "What was that for, you wench?"

Kagome didn't reply. She stormed out of the restaurant, leaving InuYasha in incomprehension.


	4. What is Going On?

Lying on her bed, wearing a loose, long sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants, Kagome thought, _That jerk! Inu...what was it? InuYasha? Well, whatever his name was, he was discourteous! I can't believe I even went. Well, I hope he knew I never want to see him again. That scratch on his cheek should've let him know. And even if it doesn't...well, then I'll make sure he does._

Kagome yawned. _I wonder how people came to the conclusion that yawning means you're bored or tired. It simply means that..._She drifted off to sleep before she finished her thought.

"What did I do to make her mad?" InuYasha asked Miroku, who was sitting on an orange chair playing video games.

"I wasn't there, InuYasha, and so I don't know. Tell me, what did you do? What exactly happened?" Miroku replied.

"Well, first I saw hey, I walked her to the table, and we sat there for a minute. Then I asked her, 'I bet your wondering why I asked you out.' Then she said something like, 'You asked me out? Are you sure?' And then I said, 'Well, Miroku did, technically.' She said, 'I'm not going to be part of your hoax,' or something. I asked her what a hoax was, she told me, and then she smiled. So then I decided I should compliment her, but I couldn't think of anything good to say. Then all of the sudden she called me a...what was it? Oh yeah, a hentai. After that she slapped me and, in the process, scratched me. And, dude, it hurt! Oh, and then she left." InuYasha explained.

Miroku continued to play his game as if he hadn't heard a word InuYasha had said, but InuYasha knew he did. Miroku was just thinking.

"Well, first of all, hentai means pervert. So you must have done something perverted." Miroku grinned mischievously.

"Well, I don't think..." InuYasha was thinking back to about an hour ago. "Oh, dude, I know what I did!" InuYasha reached a breakthrough after a few moments.

"Okay, well, are you going to tell me?" Miroku said, his tongue sticking out of his mouth, touching the corner of his lips as he often did when concentrating.

"Well, she was wearing this necklace. It was so...fancy," InuYasha said. "I mean, it had these small diamonds, and in the part that's in the middle is this heart-shaped jewel. It's amethyst colored. I was staring at it, and I guess...well, it was around her chest, and, I was staring at it, and..."

"Ah, so you were staring there, were you?" Miroku put on his familiar perverted grin.

"Pervert," InuYasha mumbled under his breath.

_At first he seemed so nice, _thought Kagome. _Then, he stared at me, and...I felt so strange. I don't think he was actually staring at my chest, but I just used it as an excuse to get out of that place, away from him. He did seem like a gentleman, but I can't just go on a date with some guy I've never even met. Actually, I can't just go on any date with anyone at all. It's just that...when I was near him...I felt so strange. Sort of like my soul was desperately trying to jump out of my body. I don't know if I was just nervous or noxious, but I sure felt something I've never felt before. I wonder..._

InuYasha was gazing at the floor, thinking. _I don't know exactly why I asked her out, but something inside me made me. I mean, I felt so strange when I passed her in the halls at school, and when I was near her at the restaurant. It felt like...like my soul was trying to get out of me, or something. I know I wasn't nervous; I've been on too many dates to be nervous about an obviously head-strong girl. I couldn't have been sick, since I felt fine right after she left. I wonder..._


	5. Kagome's Anger InuYasha's Avoidance

At school, both Kagome realized that she was in the same math class, French class, chemistry class, and, of course, lunch. InuYasha, however, had already noticed this about two months ago, when he first discerned her, and began to like her. 

_Oh no, _Kagome mentally groaned. _Why is he in every one of my morning classes? I hope he isn't in any of my others. _She saw him gazing at her, a look of sorrow on his face. _Last night, that feeling…it was so…unconventional. Why did I feel it, anyway? I have an idea, but it's so ridiculous. I mean, really, how could I even think such a thought? I…_

InuYasha saw out of the corner of his eye that Kagome was looking at him. He thought it was a sign that she liked him as well, but he was unfortunately wrong.

_I still can't help but wonder if…if it's the truth, or just a wishful deliberation in my mind, _Kagome thought, as she noticed his hazel eyes were directed to her. _Oh, what is it about me that he's suddenly interested in? Why doesn't he come over here and talk to me if he likes me so much, anyway? I stay away from for everyone for a reason. I cannot be part of anything social. It's impossible. I mean I might as well dress up in a cheerleader outfit and shake my pompoms, and I don't mean the ones in my hand. _

_Hey, _InuYasha thought, _she looks kind of angry. What's she thinking about? I hope it's not me. If it is, I'm in trouble. _

_Alright, I hate to cause a riot, but if I'm going to get out of this, this one-sided relationship. _Kagome stood up, walked over to where InuYasha was sitting, a bleak look on her face. 

InuYasha smiled first when he saw her walking toward him, but it quickly disappeared when he sighted her furious expression. _Did I do something? _His facial expression was quite clueless.

"All right, InuYasha, I've had it," she yelled furiously. "I want to know what your deal is." She stared at him a moment. "Well?" Kagome said impatiently.

_Well, she's ferocious. I bet Miroku has Lust written all over his eyes_, InuYasha thought. "What are you talking about? I…I don't even know your name. Why would I tell you what my deal is?" He lied. He lied to protect his reputation. _Sorry, Kagome, but I can't be a social reject like you._

"InuYasha, you are such a…a baka! Baka, baka, baka! Baka!" Kagome clenched her fists and stormed off.

_Man! Why is she like that? I wonder what makes me like her so much, anyway_, InuYasha wondered.

_Why do I even associate with him? _The determined expression on Kagome's face changed to a soft, thoughtful look. _Maybe it's just because…No, it can't be. I mean, it's not like I'm in love with him! _Her facial expression nice was shock, pure shock. _Why did I just think of that? Why? Huh? Why? _Then she inhaled, exhaled. _Okay, Kagome, that was just off the top of your head, the first thing that came to mind. All you need to do is calm down. Now, think rationally. What reason, realistic reason, could it be that I even spend my time with InuYasha? Hey, you didn't say waste. You waste your time on InuYasha; you do not spend it. Geez, Kags, what is wrong with you today? Are you Love sick or something? _Kagome sighed deeply, a dreamy look coming, uninvited, onto her face. _Yes…yes, I am. Oh, InuYasha…Hey, wait, snap out of it! Girl, get this into your head: You hate InuYasha with all your guts! _

_His pretty-boy attitude, his baka clothes, his…his hazel eyes, his luscious lips, his beautiful, short black hair…_

InuYasha was thinking too. Although, it wasn't exactly what Kagome was thinking. _Hey, yeah! Go Hanyou! Woo! _The Youkai versus Hanyou game was on. _Boo, Youkai! Boo! _He gave a thumbs down sign as he thought how much he hated the Youkai.

"Hey, InuYasha, how's it going with Kagome?" Miroku asked, bored by all the sports and chanting of the team names. 

"Fine, I guess," he replied simply, seeming not to care one bit.

"Things are just fine? Are you absolutely positive?" A wide grin appeared on his face, almost as broad as his usual smirks.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." InuYasha told him, not knowing exactly what he was saying due to the fact he was so absorbed in the game.

"You're never going to get her that way, InuYasha," Miroku advised him.

"Miroku, quit sounding all wise and monk-like. You know you're never going to fallow in your old gramps' footsteps."

"Actually, InuYasha, I will," he told him before he added flatly, "and he's my great grandfather."

"Yeah, your great grandfather…either way, he's still your gramps. And anyway, why don't you watch the game? You know everyone'll be talking about it tomorrow. That's why I'm watching-whoa! Did you see that, man? That was awesome!" InuYasha said, avoiding the subject of Kagome.

Miroku figured that out. "InuYasha, you are circumventing Kagome. You can't stand the fact that Kagome is rejecting you, while all the other girls in school want you so badly to go out with them and the girl you actually do want to date…won't. Understand this, InuYasha: Kagome will, in time, love you. All you've got to do is give her space, be patient."

"Where'd you get that, Miroku? A fortune cookie?" he said, annoyed that Miroku seemed so much more intelligent than he. 

"InuYasha, I'm serious about this. You know," Miroku began to say, but InuYasha quit listening and spaced out. All he heard from Miroku's lips were "blah, blah, blah…"

_Kagome, why do you have to be so difficult? I wish it were simpler. If you would just give into the feelings I know you have for me, I wouldn't have to be so…grotesque? Is that what Miroku said before? Or was it something else, maybe? _InuYasha confused what Miroku said, which was "impatient oaf," and that didn't sound much like him. Anybody could guess how in the world InuYasha got the words confused. But anyway, InuYasha was feeling…sort of, well, out of place. Ever since he fell, literally fell, for Kagome he'd felt different. It seemed like he was like…_like I'm a geek with no friends, _he thought. _I am so popular, and I have the best parents, and, maybe not the best brother, but we at least talk every once in a while. My life used to be perfect, until Kagome came into it. I know she didn't want to be part of it, but I'm such a spoiled brat, I just had to have her. If I got any other answer, I'd have done a _

_dissimilar approach, one that no one really knew about. The one I came up with one day that I thought I'd never have to use, but just in case. Now, I think it's time to use it._

"…_And just leave her alone and let her think, InuYasha," Miroku finished._

"_Huh? Oh, yeah…yeah. Sure," said InuYasha, coming back to the planet called Earth._


End file.
